militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bobby Oxspring
|death_date= |birth_place=Sheffield |death_place= |placeofburial=Cranwell, Lincolnshire |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image=Bobby Oxspring by Cuthbert Orde.jpg |image_size=175 |caption=Bobby Oxspring, 1940 |nickname=Bobby or Oxo |servicenumber=40743 |allegiance= United Kingdom |serviceyears= |rank=Group Captain |branch= Royal Air Force |commands= |unit= |battles= |awards= }} Group Captain Robert Wardlow (Bobby) Oxspring, DFC**, AFC (22 May 1919 – 8 August 1989) was a Spitfire pilot with the Royal Air Force during World War II. Early life and influences Bobby Oxspring was born in Sheffield on 22 May 1919.http://www.directart.co.uk/mall/profiles.php?SigID=517 His father, also named Robert, had served as a founder member and commander of 66 Squadron during World War II, achieving 16 kills before being wounded in action during a mid air collision on 30 April 1917. Military career Oxspring was granted a short service commission as Acting Pilot Officer on 7 May 1938, being described at the time as "a tallish, good-looking, fair-headed bloke", and served in 66 Squadron. Known as one of the Battle of Britain's great aces, he was one of the fraction of The Few selected by Fighter Command to have a portrait drawn by Cuthbert Orde, sitting for it on 9 December 1940. Flying throughout the Battle of Britain, Oxspring was promoted to Flying Officer on 3 September 1940, and on 25 October was shot down in Spitfire X4170 near Capel, Kent. On 8 November 1940 he was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross. The citation said: One day in September, 1940, Flight Lieutenant Oxspring was engaged on an offensive patrol with his squadron. Whilst acting as rear guard, he sighted and engaged several Messerschmitt 109's 3,000 feet above. After driving them off, he led his section in an attack against a large formation of enemy bombers and succeeded in destroying a Dornier 17 at short range and also in damaging two Heinkel III's. He has at all times led his section with skill and determination, and has destroyed six enemy aircraft. He became flight commander in 41 Squadron, and went on to command 91 Squadron at RAF Hawkinge, 222 Squadron and 24 Wing. He was awarded a bar to his DFC on 18 September 1942, with the citation: This squadron commander has rendered much valuable service. His skill, whether in attacks on the enemy's ground targets and shipping or in air combat, has been of a high order. He has destroyed at least 7 enemy aircraft. Moving to Mediterranean combat, it is thought probable that Oxspring was the pilot who shot down renowned German ace Anton Hafner of JG 51 on 2 January 1943. Having led his squadron to be the highest scoring in the North African theatre, and survived his second shooting down of the war, Oxspring was awarded a second bar to his DFC in February 1943, with the citation: During initial operations from forward airfields in North Africa Squadron Leader Oxspring led his formation on many sorties. He destroyed 1 enemy aircraft, bringing his total victories to 8. His outstanding devotion to duty and fine fighting qualities have been worthy of high praise. On 1 January 1944 he was promoted to temporary Squadron Leader, the rank he held when the conflict ceased in 1945. During the war he had registered 13 solo kills with 2 shared, 2 probable kills and 4 solo V-1 flying bomb destroys and 1 shared. After the war, on 10 January 1947, he was one of the British officers given royal recognition of the award of the 'Dutch Flying Cross' - the Airman's Cross. He was also awarded the 1939-45 Star with Battle of Britain clasp, the Air Crew Europe Star with France and Germany clasp, the Italy Star and the War Medal 1939-1945. He stayed on in the RAF, being promoted to full Squadron Leader on 1 August 1947. He was awarded the Air Force Cross on 1 January 1949, after leading 54 Squadron Vampires to Canada and the USA, the first jet aircraft to cross the Atlantic. Promotion came twice more, to Wing Commander on 1 January 1953, and finally Group Captain on 1 January 1960. He was appointed Station Commander of RAF Gatow in Berlin, where a section of the fence was the Berlin Wall. He retired in 1968. Later life Oxspring wrote the book Spitfire Command (1987, Grafton, ISBN 978-0-586-07068-0; republished 2003 by Cerberus, ISBN 978-1-84145-033-9). Bobby Oxspring died on 8 August 1989, and was buried at Cranwell Parish church, Lincolnshire.http://www.66squadron.co.uk/archive.htm References Category:1919 births Category:People from Sheffield Category:World War II pilots Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:British World War II flying aces Category:The Few Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bar (United Kingdom) Category:Recipients of the Air Force Cross (United Kingdom) Category:1989 deaths